


Perfect

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Whole [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Less Fluff, Minor Character Death, Not what I planned, Took A Dramatic Turn, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: Elsa has been enjoying her time with Honeymaren very much, there are some things she feels she deserves to know though.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Whole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment of the 'Whole' series! So this chapter originated from the second to last scene seen here, but apparently my creative conscious had other ideas for this story. Yeah, things got serious.  
> Just a warning here that this chapter does mention some serious themes including death, slight homophobia, and mild non-consensual sexual content. If any of these are likely to effect you, please avoid reading any further.

Elsa always enjoyed the nights she went out with Honeymaren, this one started out no different. Though when they finished their final game of pool after their meal, this time something changed. Where Honeymaren would usually automatically drive Elsa back to her own home, this time Maren asked her if she’d like to go back to _her_ apartment. More different from usual was that Elsa didn’t give herself the time to over-think it and had said yes.

That brings us to now as Honeymaren closed the door behind them quietly before kicking her shoes off, with Elsa following suit. The pair breathed a sigh of relief that Ryder was nowhere to be seen in the living room or kitchen area. Honeymaren shyly started to coax Elsa by the hand to her bedroom. She let Elsa sit on the edge of the bed as she moved around the room closing the curtains and turning the lamps on.

Elsa sat there, on the edge of Maren’s bed, and tried to still her rapidly beating heart. It calmed slightly when Maren took a seat next to her, placing her hand over the blonde’s on the bed spread. Elsa looked to the woman next to her and leaned in to capture her lips with her own. It was slow and full of trust and affection. Honeymaren’s hand moved to gently rest on Elsa’s warm cheek. Elsa moved her own hand up to the nape of the other woman’s neck, threading her fingers into the hair before it disappeared into its braid, pulling her closer. The pair had twisted and turned to face one another before Maren stood beside the bed, she then coaxed Elsa to lay down on her back. Elsa was consumed by the feeling of Maren’s lips and tongue working all kinds of magic as they continued their kissing. That was until Maren sat astride Elsa’s hips, which is also when her mouth moved to Elsa’s neck. Elsa then felt a calloused hand moved under the hem of her blouse to stroke her smooth skin. On instinct she put an open palm to Honeymaren’s right shoulder with enough force to stop her movements immediately.

“Am I hurting you?” Honeymaren panted bringing her hands to cradle Elsa’s face and searched it for answers.

She shook her head, but couldn’t meet the brunette’s eyes. Honeymaren took this as a sign to stop and sat up and moved to kneel next to Elsa. This let Elsa sit up too and scoot up to the top of the bed.

“What’s up, is this too much?” Honeymaren was still panting from their activities as she crawled to sit with Elsa against the headboard.

Elsa tried to ignore how her body was screaming out, demanding for Honeymaren to touch her again; “it’s just…” She couldn’t find the words.

Honeymaren gently picked up Elsa’s left hand in both of hers; cradling it lovingly. “You can tell me anything Elsa; I’m never going to judge you.” She made sure to look Elsa in the eye.

Elsa felt she owed it to the brunette to look her in the eye too as she said what she had to say; “I’ve never been with another woman before.”

Honeymaren nodded without an ounce of judgement; “you’re talking sexually?”

She nodded; “you’re always so forward about these things.”

The brunette squeezed the blonde’s hand comfortingly. “I like to fully understand what we’re talking about. I don’t like to leave room for misunderstandings;” she shook her head wanting to make herself clear.

Elsa took a breath; “yes, I’ve never had sex with another woman before.”

“So you’d like to stop this going any further?” Honeymaren needed to know what it was that Elsa wanted her to know.

“Only if you don’t mind;” Elsa bit her lip afraid she’ll disappoint the other woman.

Honeymaren shook the other woman’s hand as if to wake her up; “Elsa, this isn’t a one sided thing. How you feel is just as important as how I feel. If you want to stop; we’ll stop.”

Elsa retracted her hand out of Maren’s grasp; “I should go.” She made to move but was stopped by Maren’s voice.

“Or you could stay and we could watch a crappy film and snuggle? If you feel comfortable with that. I’ll even stay above the covers if that will make you feel better.” The offer was genuine.

She shook her head with a grateful smile; “I trust you Maren. I’d like that very much.”

“Great. I’ll grab you some comfy clothes to change into.” Without another word Maren hopped off the bed and moved over to the dresser and started to rummage.

* * *

The two had found comfortable silence as they finished off the hot chocolate Honeymaren had made them while watching ‘Killing Eve’.

Something had been rolling around in Elsa’s head for a while now; “I feel like I want to tell you something”.

Honeymaren placed her near empty mug on the cabinet next to her before turning back to the blonde in her bed. “This isn’t where you tell me you’re really a spirit from an enchanted forest and here to bewitch me? Because, I’d totally believe you. No, this is something important isn’t it?” She noted the look on Elsa’s face as she rambled all that utter crap.

She bit her lip and nodded.

“I’ve said it before; you can tell me anything.”

They were now sat, cross legged, facing one another with the TV forgotten in the background.

Elsa started to trace the pattern on the bed sheet over her lap. “Three years ago something happened that took a lot from me, and it took a long while for me to glue back all the pieces to resemble me again.”

Honeymaren nodded absorbing everything about the woman in front of her; “the relationship that ended badly?”

Elsa nodded sadly before lifting her head to find Honeymaren’s eyes; “he died.”

“Oh Elsa!” Honeymaren wanted to pull the teary eyed woman into an embrace.

She needed to share the rest before she disappeared into herself; “we’d just graduated college and had been out to eat with our friends. Because it was in New York, our families couldn’t come to see us graduate, so it was just us friends. Jack was driving me and him home when we were hit by a drunk driver. He died on impact, just like that, gone. He was my best friend; we were high school sweethearts, we did everything together. I walked away without a scratch. In the space of one night, my life had been ripped in two.”

Tears were now falling down Honeymaren’s cheeks too, but she didn’t dare interrupt the blonde.

“Needless to say, I didn’t deal very well with it; I wasn’t looking after myself. Drinking and not eating properly. Anna managed to help me move back here to Maine, but I was still a mess. It was about five weeks after that I realised I’d missed my period; that set me back quite a lot. Luckily it turned out to be stress induced and nothing more. I still can’t comprehend what happened that night and for some time after; it feels like a different person, a different life. But I’m so terrified of opening myself up again, or getting too comfortable; I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I guess I’m waiting for everything to fall apart again. So being here with you and being honest with you, it’s a big deal for me. I hope I don’t scare you away.” Elsa wiped uselessly at the tears as they continued to fall, her throat felt sore with grief.

“I feel deeply honoured that you’ve shared your past with me Elsa. Words can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am that you’ve had to go through all of that. You could never scare me off; unfortunately you’re stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me. If you ever need anything from me all you have to do is let me know and I’ll be there. You’re not alone; I’ve got you.” Honeymaren had held Elsa by the shoulders before moving her hands down the blonde’s arms to her hands.

Elsa breathed out; “thank you Maren; I feel as if a weight has been lifted.” She felt icky and could only begin to imagine how puffy her face now looked. She couldn’t help the small laugh that fell from her lips as she wiped at the probably smeared eye makeup under her eyes.

Maren gave a watery smile too; “I’m glad it helped.” She then ran a thumb gently under Elsa’s right eye to try and help with the panda look.

“If you have any gloomy back story you might as well say it now;” Elsa joked as she finished worrying about her face.

It was Honeymaren’s turn to let out a brave huff; “actually, while we’re on the subject…”

Elsa hurried to recover from making a crass joke; “of course, I was being silly. I’ve just shared all of that with you; you can say anything to me now.”

Honeymaren nodded in thought before deciding how to start; “I’ve been hurt by someone before. I’m not going to call it a relationship; I don’t think they ever saw it like that anyway. Back in my senior year of high school I was seeing this girl in one of my classes. I thought she liked me as much as I liked her. Anyway, fast forward a couple of months and we’re alone at hers and she’s starting to initiate things, starting to touch me like we hadn’t before. I really liked her and so I didn’t want to make her feel awkward so I just went with it. Before I knew it she had me performing oral sex on her. She went weird on me pretty much straight after that. I was hurt, but got on with my life. That was until I went in to school one day and got called in to see the principle. My aunt was there when I got there; it turns out the girl reported me for sexual assault. Not only did this wreck any sort of respect I ever had with my peers and teachers, but also outed me to my own aunt not to mention the entire school! I still don’t exactly know why she did it; maybe I was just a gay experiment for her? All I know is that I never want to be in that position again.” She finally came to an end and looked to the woman across from her.

Realisation crossed Elsa’s features; “that’s why you make sure there’s no room for misunderstandings, that’s why you’re so hyperaware of other people’s feelings.”

Honeymaren gave a determined nod; “exactly; I don’t ever want to make anyone feel how she made me feel.”

Elsa weaved her fingers with those of Honeymaren’s in an attempt to ground her and reassure her. “That makes you unbelievably strong Maren. You could have made that situation ruin you, but instead you’ve used it to better yourself. You are an amazing human being Maren. I’m going to kiss you now;” she lent slightly forward in invitation with a smile.

The smile was contagious as soon it appeared on Honeymaren’s face before she nodded and met Elsa in the middle. “I’ve never told anyone else that before. I’m glad I met you Elsa;” she left another kiss to her lips.

“I’m glad I met you too;” Elsa lent back in and they lost themselves for a few moments.

Elsa was enjoying herself very much; kissing Maren had fast become one of her favourite pass times, even if she wasn’t ready for more. She didn’t want to lead Maren on into anything false with whatever it was they were doing. She reluctantly pulled away from the brunette with one final sound kiss before placing her hand over Maren’s heart and almost whispered; “I think, just for transparency, I need to tell you something else.”

“Anything”

The husk to Maren’s voice was not helping Elsa get her words together any quicker. “You know that you’re the first woman I’ve been involved with romantically? I’m not out to anyone but you and Ryder; especially not my sister.”

Maren quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt.

“I think I’ve known for a long while now that I like women. You’re probably wondering about Jack then. Back in high school I wanted nothing more than to fit in; so I pushed my feelings aside. Jack was always so kind and gentle and it really wasn’t a difficult decision to start dating him. I think part of me did love him, just not how everyone said I did. Or we didn’t have enough time together for me to find out for sure. I know I would have married him if he’d asked, but looking back it probably wouldn’t have been for the right reasons. Maybe i just didn’t want to be alone. Romance was never a major thing in our relationship it was more of a companionship, if that makes sense?” Elsa didn’t know if she was making any sense, but she needed Maren to see what was going on in her head and how much of a mess everything was.

Honeymaren nodded before summarising; “with Jack you never had to question your sexuality, because he was your future. But when he passed away, amongst all the other turmoil in your head, you’ve had that to deal with. I can’t imagine how difficult that was for you;” she squeezed the hand that had found its way into hers once again.

“I need you to understand that I’m not ashamed of seeing you, but I just can’t tell my sister, not yet.” Elsa felt the need to stress this point.

The brunette nodded honestly; “I fully understand that. It will always be yours to tell. After all I know what it’s like to have that taken away from you. I’m happy just as long as you don’t give up on me before we’ve had a chance.”

Elsa’s heart swelled with love. “I never imagined that I would ever find someone as open hearted, kind, and understanding as you in all my life.”

“Now that is very high praise;” Honeymaren smirked as she brought Elsa’s hand up to leave a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m glad we had this talk.”

Honeymaren rubbed a thumb over Elsa’s knuckle reassuringly; “me too. I feel like we’re starting fresh and we understand one another more. I’ll mention to Ryder about you not being out to your sister and he’ll watch what he says in any event.”

“Thank you.” One less thing to worry about.

“Shall we start this episode again?” Honeymaren nodded towards the forgotten TV.

“Good idea;” the blonde nodded as it settled in her mind that this woman was going to stick around, she wasn’t running away even after all she’d shared with her tonight. Elsa couldn’t help but watch in awe at the beautiful woman next to her.

The pair turned back to the TV, leaning in to one another, as Maren grabbed the remote. She left a kiss to the top of Elsa’s head as then snuggled under the duvet together.

* * *

Elsa woke gently from her slumber. The sight that met her eyes almost melted her heart as a smile grew on her lips. Honeymaren was curled up facing her looking relaxed and content. Elsa chose not to wake the other woman as she collected her items from where she’d changed the night before.

After exiting the bathroom she left the borrowed clothes on the arm of the sofa before moving over to her handbag. Damn! Six missed calls and countless texts and messages. How could she forget to let Anna know where she was? Well not where she is, but that she was safe? She’s going to get an earful when she gets home. She decided to leave her sister a short text saying she was fine and will be home soon. Elsa then decided to call a cab as Honeymaren had picked her up last night. Elsa was helping herself to a glass of water when the sound of a door made her spin around.

“Good morning Elsa, did you have a nice evening?” The smirk on his lips and tone that matched left little room to misunderstand what he was insinuating.

Elsa chose to ignore both as she greeted the youngest Nattura sibling; “hey Ryder, lovely thank you.”

“Lovely eh? Don’t think anyone’s described it like that before?” He muttered the last part as he moved about the kitchen.

Elsa was at a loss for words. She had had a lovely evening with Maren; Ryder was just jumping to conclusions and didn’t seem to want to let up. Luckily Elsa didn’t have to think of anything to say as Honeymaren walked out of her bedroom to join them in the kitchenette. Elsa tried not to get caught staring at the other woman’s tanned, toned legs that peaked out from under her shorts. That’s not to mention the soft, muscular arms on full show due to the tank top that hung off of Maren. Elsa could only imagine what lay under there. Oh she was definitely staring.

Honeymaren had just finished securing her hair up in a messy bun when she drew Elsa’s attention to her face; “leave Elsa alone Ryder, you know a lady never kisses and tells.”

Ryder scoffed as he leant on the counter with a bowl of cereal

Maren winked at Elsa before leaning over to her and leaving a kiss to her pale cheek.

Elsa couldn’t decide who Maren was trying to embarrass, her brother or Elsa.

“If you have time to wait, let me get ready and I can drop you home, we could even grab some breakfast?” Honeymaren looked over her shoulder from where she was preparing coffee.

Elsa smiled gratefully; “that’s okay; I’ve called a cab. Plus Anna’s probably about to send out a search party for me.”

After last night Maren knew that those words veiled another meaning; “I’m sorry for keeping you all to myself last night” For putting you in this position now with your sister. Honeymaren had moved to take Elsa into her arms in a way of apology.

“Last night was perfect;” Elsa insisted as she enjoyed the feeling of Honeymaren’s hands around her waist.

“Okay, that’s me out of here! La la la la la!” Ryder declared as he took in the intimate sight in front of him before turning back to his room with his cereal.

The women laughed before being interrupted by Elsa’s phone signalling that her cab was here.

Honeymaren didn’t let go; “I feel a bit sleazy you leaving so early in the morning.”

“I’m sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me;” Elsa lent into the woman more and captured her soft lips in her own.

“Dinner tomorrow at 19:00?” Honeymaren murmured against Elsa’s lips as they rested their foreheads together.

Elsa kissed her again before answering; “that might do it.”

Honeymaren finally pulled away; “let me know when you get home.” The pair moved over to the front door.

“I will. Thank you for last night.”

“Thank you.” Maren pulled open the door before leaving a final kiss to Elsa’s addictive lips.

“See you;” Elsa moved out into the hallway and with a small wave, walked away.

“Bye;” Honeymaren called after her as she watched her leave.

* * *

Elsa was lost in thought, reflecting about the events and discussions from the night before as well as trying to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb anyone still sleeping at the early hour. The last point was moot as Anna practically pounced on her as soon as she walked through the door, flinging her arms around her sister.

“What the hell Elsa, where have you been!? I’ve been worried sick.” Anna held her sister at arm’s length to see if there was any damage.

This slightly baffled Elsa. She guiltily didn’t spare Anna a thought last night when she was in Honeymaren’s arms. “I’m so sorry Anna” she didn’t have an excuse.

Anna let out a sigh and shut the door, letting her sister actually enter the flat fully. “I’m just glad to see you’re alright, but where have you been?”

Think fast Elsa! “I went out with some friends and it got so late that I thought it would be easier to crash at one of theirs;” she tried to shrug the whole thing off. Anna and Kristoff had been out when Elsa left, and so Anna hadn’t seen who her sister had left with.

“Who?” Anna furrowed her brow.

“They’re a new group of friends;” technically the truth.

“Why haven’t you mentioned them before?” Anna always asked far too many questions.

Elsa let out a sigh. She didn’t want to hurt her sister, but knew it was inevitable when you keep information away from people. “Because it’s all still new, and I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. I know you’ve been wanting me to get more of a social life and I didn’t want to put too much pressure on it.”

The hurt Elsa had anticipated seeped out of her sister’s words; “you know you can tell me anything Elsa.”

Elsa hugged her sister lightly before reassuring her that it wasn’t such a big deal; “I know I can, but like I said; I just wanted to keep it more of a casual thing.”

Anna nodded, but probably wasn’t completely convinced; “but next time can you try and let me know not to expect you home. I was getting ready to ring all the hospitals!”


End file.
